


Ocean of Night

by lazaefair



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Adult Moana, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: The night before Moana’s wedding, Maui comes to her.





	Ocean of Night

Maui stands tall under the night sky, his feet planted solidly on the deck of my boat, his hair crowned with stars.

“You’ve changed,” I say.

He smiles. The smile, at least, is the same. “I haven’t changed, Moana of Motunui. You’re the one who’s changed.”

He extends an enormous hand towards me, which engulfs my hand when I place it in his palm. That, too, is at least the same.

*

I once held the heart of creation in my hands. Fought for it, bled for it, nearly died for it. I watched Te Fiti pull life out of the raw fabric of the universe, healing the scars of corruption and decay with the power that I had placed in her myself. 

Once I returned to my people, however, it seemed I would be creating life in the more conventional human ways.

“As we raised you to be chief, so you must too continue the line,” my father says.

“You’re pretty,” says a bashful village boy, tracing a circle in the sand with his toe. No. Not a boy. He sprouted up at the usual speed for boys - along with the rest of us children - gaining height and muscle and competence, working with the fishers and hunters and growers. He’s a bashful village man.

Handsome, too.

The night before our wedding celebrations are to begin, the ocean calls for me in her soundless, depthless voice. “Old friend,” the waves whisper to me, reaching across the expanse of the leeward beach. “Come away with us. Come away.”

I stand with my toes planted in cool sand, balancing on the balls of my feet against the wavelets tugging at my ankles. 

My quest was done years ago. We have only just begun to settle into our newest island. My people now build fine boats and sail wherever we please. What more could she want from me?

“Come away with us. Come away.”

Fine. Out to the reef and no further tonight. 

My resolve lasts up until _the hawk_ drops from the sky and lands unceremoniously on my head. Honestly, who the hell does he think he is?

*

On my boat, on the open sea, under the stars and moon, Maui takes me in his arms and kisses me.

I resist. For a moment. “My husband.”

He smirks. “You’re not married yet.”

I consider the smirk. “You have a point.”

*

Later still, as we lie sweating in each other’s arms, I say lazily into the humid dark,

“Do you think we made a child tonight?”

“I know we did,” Maui says, serious enough that it makes the hair stand up on my neck.

“Wait, what are you saying--” I start to pull away, but he catches me by the waist and circles his arms around me, resting his hand on my belly.

“He will be a great voyager,” he says into my ear, low and intimate. “He will sail further over the sea than even I. He will discover a new world, a vast island bigger than any island your people have ever dreamed of. It will be abundant with life, many strange animals and plants to hunt and fish and raise. He’ll meet the inhabitants of that land and make peace with them. He will be the father of a new people. He will have pretty much an awesome time and be remembered for all time for being the most awesome.”

I put my hand over his hand. He immediately turns his palm up, twines his fingers with mine. I say, demurely, “Is that the official prophecy of the demigod?”

Maui moves his shoulder in a shrug. “Prophecy isn’t one of my gifts. Call it a hunch - words of hope, maybe.” 

“I like words of hope.” I raise an eyebrow at him. “But don’t forget, he could be a she.”

“True enough,” he says. “Forgive me, princess,” which earns him a smack on the shoulder. His tattoo adds another tally to my side of the scoreboard. It’s a big scoreboard.

*

Nine months and a day after I return, I give birth to a beautiful infant girl. She has my eyes. She has her father’s hair. 

She sails before she walks. 

Maui does not come for me again in my lifetime, for that is the way of gods. But the ocean does not forget. And neither do I.

**Author's Note:**

> Started this ficlet shortly after seeing the movie, forgot about it, found it again while procrastinating on another WIP, cleaned it up, and here we are.


End file.
